The present invention relates to a water dispenser, and specifically relates to a reverse osmosis negative-ion water dispenser that is capable of obtaining drinking water through direct tap water processing.
In the prior art, since many water dispensers can only be applied for treated purified water or spring water and further provide outlets for cold water and hot water respectively, they are limited in usage. Although there are also some water dispensers that can treat tap water, the drinking water obtained through water processing is poor in quality.